Amu's Art Homework
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Amu has art homework, but she can't think what to draw! With a little help from Shugo Chara's favourite kitty... what ever could happen? Amuto. Implied Miru.


Heya! This is my first fanfic! I randomly thought of this story one day, after reading so many awesome stories on here xx please enjoy Amuto only xx One shot! Maybe if I get reviews, I'll write more

Ikuto: FINALLY! Can we get on with the story now?

Me: Fine…

Amu's Art Homework

Amu's homework was bothering her. She had one week to draw a still image and hand it in. But nothing inspired her, even with her Chara Miki, who was eager to help.

"But Miki, won't that be kind of cheating?" Amu asked, after Miki offered to Character Change to help her draw.

"But I'm a part of you, Amu-chan." Miki told her, while drawing something in her art pad. Ran sat beside her, smiling.

"That's right Amu-chan! I'll cheer you on!" Ran laughed and started cheerleading.

"GO…GO! AMU-CHAN!" Ran cheered. Amu smiled.

"I guess so. But still I have no idea what to draw…" Amu told her four Charas. Dia smiled.

"Amu-chan. I'm sure what ever you do it will be radiant." She winked.

"Thanks Dia."

Later, Su came in with a tray of freshly baked cookies. They all took one each and munched on it.

"These are good Su." Amu complimented.

"Thank you- desu." Su smiled.

Ran looked over to Miki, who was still drawing.

"If it was Miki doing what she wanted, she'd draw Yoru." Ran laughed. Miki blushed and turned away. All the others burst into laughter, when a voice came from the end of Amu's bed.

"What about me- nya?" Yoru asked.

"Y-Yoru!" Miki stuttered, blushing furiously. Ran laughed.  
>"Miki and Yoru,<p>

Sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-"

Amu decided to open her door and sit back down on her bed. She hoped that the cool air would settle them down. Miki denied what Ran said several times, while Amu hoped that they would get over it.

"What are we talking about?" said a voice from the balcony. Ikuto sat catlike on the balcony edge.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered.

"Hey, Amu." Ikuto said as he got down and sat next to her on her bed.

"W-What are you doing here anyways?" Amu asked, blushing like Miki, who now wasn't fighting but talking casually to Yoru.

"You don't want me to come, Amu?" Ikuto asked, using pleading eyes.

"S-Stupid pervert cat. You're not allowed to use kitty eyes on me." Amu mumbled, turning her head to the side.

"What am I allowed to do then, Amu?" Ikuto teased.

"S-Something else. Normal people do when they see each other." She replied.

To her surprise, Ikuto pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear,

"Good to see you, Amu." Amu felt her face get very hot.

"You're too close..." Amu whispered.

"If you don't like it, then push me away." Ikuto replied. Amu didn't want to push him away now she thought about it. His hair was like a cat's fur. She got a hand free to feel his hair. Like his eyes, his hair was midnight blue, silky and smooth. Ikuto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Amu was stoking his hair. Then she did something that surprised him even more. Amu pulled his arms tighter around her and hugged him back.

"It's not like I hate it or anything." She said to him.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yoru were all watching their development, when Yoru laughed.

"So- nya… If Amu is all of you and I'm part of Ikuto-nya… I wonder which one of you I like most-nya?" He said and began wondering. Miki blushed.

After Ikuto and Yoru were gone, Amu was still wondering what to draw for her art homework. She'd spent most of the week with Rima, forgetting about her art homework completely. Miki had reminded her. Amu sighed, lying down.

"So Amu-chan, what are you going to draw?" Miki asked.

"Some flowers- desu?" asked Su eagerly. Amu sighed again.

"I don't know." She told them. Amu waited a while, when an idea came into her head.

"Got it!" She jumped up and picked up her pencil and canvas.

"Miki- Chara Change!" Amu said and her X clip turned into a blue spade.

Eagerly, Amy sketched and sketched until she got it right. The others saw it come together.

"I see- desu." Su smiled. Amu had finally finished, so she turned the tall canvas to face the wall, to stop any pervert cats seeing it either.

"What's that?" Ikuto asked, making Amu jump out of her skin.

"W-What are you doing back here?" She mumbled, stuttering still.

"I was curious about that." He pointed to the drawing facing the wall.

"Well, you're not allowed to see it."

"Why not?" Ikuto asked, pleadingly.

"B-Because you're not!" she said loudly.

"Okay." Ikuto said, which surprised her. Ikuto looked towards Amu, who was in her pyjamas. They were pink with black ribbon.

"Cute." Ikuto smirked.

"S-Shut up." Amu mumbled.

"Now, children should be in bed, cute little Amu." Ikuto teased, smirking again.

"Fine." Amu said quickly. She snapped off the light and got into her bed. Ikuto crouched beside her pillow, where her face was facing him. He smiled. She was already asleep. A strand of her light pink hair fell in front of her face. Ikuto pushed it back behind her ear.

"Amu."

"Ikuto…" She murmured. Ikuto nearly jumped at the mention of his name, thinking she was awake, when she mumbled something unintelligible.

"My drawing…" He made out. Ikuto kissed her on the forehead and went to the canvas. As he looked over the drawing, he smiled. It was a drawing of Ikuto, sitting catlike on her balcony. It was very good, so good he felt like it was a perfect mirror. Did Amu have Miki do it? He wondered.

"Miki." Ikuto whispered. The little blue girl floated towards him, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Did you do this?" Ikuto asked.

"No. Amu didn't realise I stopped the Chara- change at the very start. She did this from memory." Miki told him and floated back to her egg. Ikuto smiled. He turned back to Amu and began sketching.

Amu woke up, feeling slightly dazed by the sun. She turned over onto her side, when she found a piece of paper. Amu turned it over. Beautifully sketched was a picture of her asleep with a message beside it.

'For my cute, little, perverted Amu.'

Amu scowled and shouted,

"You're the perverted cat!"

Ikuto laughed and smirked as he called Yoru and pounced away.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
